This invention relates to a work holder for fractional dimension, high performance, vehicles such as remotely controlled nitro cars, trucks, airplanes, boats, helicopters and the like. More specifically this invention relates to an articulated holder with multiple degrees of freedom at a plurality of junction locations that is operable to position a high end, performance vehicle in a comfortable working position and posture so that delicate and detailed construction, modification, service and repair work can be facilely performed.
In the high performance, factional dimension, vehicle market accurate but proportionally downsized vehicles provide hours of pleasure for engineers and enthusiasts. In this connection remotely controlled cars, trucks, airplanes, etc. can be fabricated with hundreds and even thousands of highly sophisticated precision dimensioned parts. In this, a high end, fractional dimension, performance vehicle may have several hundred operating parts that require assembly, repair, maintenance and service. A high performance vehicle, sometimes with embedded electronics, may require sophisticated fabrication and can be made to be capable of performance in a manner similar to a full scale counterpart. As an example a nitro car or truck may reach speeds of fifty miles and hour or so under the right conditions. These vehicles are suitable for display, racing and high end performance.
One problem with such high end performance vehicles is that they are fabricated with minute precision parts and fittings. This makes them difficult and time consuming to fabricate and then equally difficult, if not more difficult, to maintain and keep running at a high level of design performance.
In the past maintenance work was performed on a work bench. In the field maintenance work may be performed on the ground or in a van designed to transport such vehicles. Working in a bent over or kneeling posture in poor sight conditions with delicate structures and numerous small parts can be excessively tiring and often frustrating.
Typical tasks that need to be address with a high end sophisticated vehicle are changing parts (such as wheels), maintaining shock absorbers and suspensions, repairing and changing transmissions, repairing clutch bells, rods, gears, etc. and performing upgrades of all kinds. Maintenance and/or repair is necessary almost every time a high performance, precision, vehicle is operated.
Maintenance and/or repairs often take longer to perform than the time a vehicle is actually operated as intended. Moreover the fractional scale and precision of these vehicles means that there are a number of small parts that tend to get misplaced and are delicate to handle. Unfortunately, in the field, suitable work spaces are limited and the time between competition events makes efficiency essential. Still further the weight of some vehicles—although nothing like a full-scale version—is not entirely insignificant.
The present invention is designed to obviate or minimize problems of the type described as well as addressing other issues dealing with operating proportionally downsized, sophisticated, vehicles.
It is envisioned that the subject invention can be used on numerous types of high end remotely controlled vehicles such as cars, trucks, airplanes, boats, helicopters and the like. Specialized clamps enable secure retention of delicate or oddly-shaped parts. Moreover, the subject invention is operable to position vehicles out of the way for indefinite periods.
In order to accommodate various models specialized clamping jaws or pads are used for delicate or oddly shaped parts. A magnetic holder enables small parts to be secured in a readily accessible position. Vision is also of concern with scaled down models and an adjustable LED light enables illumination when and where needed. This eliminates any need for a second pair of hands to hold a flashlight, etc. A highly adjustable mounting arrangement enables attachment to a variety of secure stands or fixtures. Multiple degrees of articulation enables a fractional dimension vehicle to be positioned for extended periods in different positions to enable the best and most comfortable working conditions.
Still further work clamp arrangements are specifically designed not to block hands or tools necessary to perform assembly or maintenance functions. This makes repairs and maintenance easier and faster. When a performance vehicle is positioned in the air it is advantageously away from contaminants such as dirt, grease, etc. that exists on many work benches, table tops or field environments.
The problems and limitations suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness of previously known fabrication and maintenance functions on sophisticated, fractional dimension, vehicles. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above, along with envisioned advantages attributable to the present invention should be sufficient to demonstrate that a work holder for sophisticated, fractional dimension vehicles such as remotely controlled nitro cars, trucks, airplanes, boats, helicopters and the like will admit to worthwhile improvement.